Total Wikia Elementary
The first year of elementary school is always a dramatic event. But this first grade class is more insane than anything you've ever seen before! A big group of characters (based off wikia users) will be thrown into a class together, and the result- total hilarous mayhem! A collaboration by Sunshine and Zekie! If you want your wikia character (ex. Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie, Matt Tollin) to be a student in the story, just post a picture of them and a brief discription on the talk page! __TOC__ Characters Main Characters *Sunshine (Sunshineandravioli): A ravioli pixie (though everyone thinks she's just a weird girl who thinks she's a pixie) who is naive and mentally unstable. Smart in a way different from others. Good artist. Never goes anywhere without her Duncan doll. *Matt (Ezekielguy): Artsy, friendly kid. Likes music and drawing. Makes friends very easily. A big fan of the Gorillaz. Often caught daydreaming in class. *Nalyd (Nalyd Renrut): The sane one. Somewhat troublemaking and extremely smart for his age. Enjoys writing and quiet. Dislikes insane people. Doesn't have many friends, though Sunshine and Matt sucker him into their group. *Owe (Owenguy101): The nice, quiet kid. Very close friends with Matt and Sunshine. Likes cartoons and video games. Doesn't talk a lot, but when he does speak, people listen. *Tdifan (Tdifan1234): The sarcastic, somewhat nerdy girl. Her wits rival Nalyd's, causing some group tension. Likes techno music and reading. Can be somewhat random, weirding out her friends. *Stephen (Codaa5): Duncan's brother. A prankster, jokester, and occasional troublemaker. However, he does have a soft spot for his friends, and though he teases them, would not hesitate to defend them. Secondary Characters *Greg (TBTDIF): Sarcastic, tech-loving guy. Never seen without some sort of technological device. Often Nalyd's second in command, though he appears at times to be smarter than Nalyd. *Zak (Zakkoroen): Quiet, troubled kid. Appears gruff, but is really nice and cares for his friends. Several hardships in his early life have led to his attitude today. *Gigi (Fadingsilverstar16): Nice, music loving girl from California. Always has some sort of idea, though she has a bad habit of starting things then forgetting about them. Generally the conflict-solver. *Sprinklemist (Sprinklemist): Artistic boy. Loves art class, especially finger-painting. Tries to be friendly, but has a bossy streak that unintentionally hurts his friend's feelings. Smart, but daydreams too much to get good grades. Other Characters *Miss McClean: The teacher of the first grade class. Nice, shy, artistic, and loves kids. Always trying her best and trying not to hurt anyone's feelings. Thus, a lot of the more manipulative students take advantage of her. Overall, she works too hard. Chapter 1: The First Day This Chapter is Brought to You by: Sunshineandravioli As the clock read 7:34 on a cool September day, the previously-empty entrance of Wawanawkwa Elementary school became flooded with children- mostly first graders, being newly thrown into the world of education, experiencing for the first time the formal schooling without parents to guide and encourage them. Six hours a day, five days a week. Of course, some found the experience more daunting than others. Six-year-old boy Nalyd Renrut rolled his eyes as he passed another girl his age, sobbing as she clutched her mother’s leg. He gave his parents a wave goodbye, then submerged himself in the crowd of children. It was a regular plethora of madness and strange faces. A dark skinned girl wearing headphones muttered to herself about the cold. A girl with bright orange hair clutched some sort of doll close to her chest. A somewhat tall, brown-haired girl adjusted her ponytail. After a moment of taking in the insanity, Nalyd caught a familiar face. “Greg!” he called to the green-and-blue haired boy. Greg barely glanced up from whatever device he was toying with to acknowledge Nalyd. Nonetheless, Nalyd stood against the brick wall with him. “So,” he commented, attempting to start some casual conversation, “first grade.” “Yeah. ‘I’m a big kid now’.” Greg replied sarcastically. Both snickered, and the bell rang, relieving them of the need to actually talk to each other. The kids leaked into the school building as the principal directed kids to their classrooms. “Nalyd Renrut, you’re in room A-113.” He instructed, pointing down the hall. Nalyd followed that path until he reached a door labeled A-113. He peered at the teacher’s name, printed neatly on a sheet of paper taped to the door. MISS MCCLEAN, FIRST GRADE Inhaling deeply, preparing to face whatever kind of monstrous teacher this “Miss McClean” might be, Nalyd stepped into the room. The majority of his classmates were tearing around the room, hyped up either from panic or sugary breakfast cereals. In the center of the room was a fairly short, young-looking woman with short black hair, wearing a simple green dress that fell to her knees. She watched the children with an unsure expression as she attempted to settle them down. So much for worrying. This year would be a piece of cake. “Everyone, please find your seats.” She instructed in a shy voice. “Your names are on the desks. You’ll be sitting in these groups for the first quarter.” Slowly, most of the kids leaked to their seats, divided into a few groups. As he found his desk, Nalyd took the chance to look over the other five names at his group. OWE, read the desk directly across from him. MATT, said the one to his right. TDIFAN, the one above that stated. It made Nalyd pause. Tdifan? What kind of parent names their kid that?! He continued nonetheless. STEPHEN, read the desk on his left. That meant there was only one name left… It was blocked by a pair of criss-crossed legs. Nalyd’s head snapped up, and his eyes met the big, golden ones of the girl with the bright orange hair from earlier. She was sitting cross-legged on top of the desk, clutching her doll- it appeared to be of a teenaged boy with piercings and a Mohawk, oddly- and watching Nalyd with a curious expression. Then she beamed, revealing a bright smile missing several teeth. “HI!!!!!” She chirped in a voice loud enough to silence the room for a second or two before the other conversations continued. Nalyd flinched, scooting backwards somewhat in his seat. “I’m Sunshine!” She declared, crawling onto Nalyd’s desk as he recoiled. “And I’m a ravioli pixie!” Nalyd blinked and stared, and saw that a pair of wings were settled on her back. Okay… so, apparently, somewhere in this town, there were parents who named their child Sunshine, allowed her to believe she was a pixie, then let her bring not only her toy wings to school, but a doll, and not just any doll, but one that looked like a juvenile delinquent. It sort of made him want to move away. Soon. “Sunshine,” A voice from behind Nalyd sighed, “please calm down. You’re a little too eager to make friends sometimes and it kind of scares people.” Nalyd turned to see a brown-haired boy wearing a black shirt that read “OWEN” on it. He was… oval-shaped, honestly. But there was a look in his eyes that made his appearance meaningless, a tone in his voice that made him seem almost all-knowing. Even the overeager “pixie” calmed down at his voice and took her seat. The boy was silent after that, and sat down in the seat that read “OWE”. “So you’re Owe?” Nalyd asked after a moment. Owe nodded, and Nalyd guessed he would not speak unless necessary. Not surprising, considering the unmistakable gravity and power to his words. A few of the other kids were calming down and finding their groups. One brown-haired boy, holding what looked like a sketchbook, walked towards Nalyd’s group. “HI MATT!!!” Sunshine screamed as she stood in her chair and waved to the boy. Nalyd cringed. So much for Owe’s calming words. Geez, her voice was so loud and annoying it was painful… “Hi, Sunshine!” Matt greeted the girl. So, either they knew each other, or they were reading the names on the desks and pretending they knew each other. “Hi, Owe!” Matt greeted the boy seated across from Nalyd. Owe gave him a wave in response, but still did not treat the group with his powerful voice. Matt turned to Nalyd. “And you’re…” “Nalyd.” “Well, nice to meet ya!” Matt said cheerfully, offering him a hand to shake. I wish I could share the sentiment, Nalyd thought to himself, but he shook the boy’s hand nonetheless. Suddenly, someone slapped the back of Nalyd’s head, greeting him with “Hey, nerd!!!” Somewhat enraged, he whirled around, eyes meeting those of a black-haired kid with a red mohawk. He had a confident smirk on his face as he looked around the group. “I guess I’ll be in your group for a while, so I figured I might as well introduce myself. The name’s Stephen, Stephen Nelson. Learn it.” With that, he took his seat, leaning back and propping his feet up on the desk. Nalyd could already tell he would not like this guy. Matt stood where he was for a minute, shuffling his feet awkwardly, then took his own seat. Stuck with a pixie, a future delinquent, a happy freak, and this Owe guy, Nalyd thought to himself. What is the world coming to?! His eyes shifted to the final empty desk, the one reading TDIFAN. Maybe he’d luck out and this last, sure-to-be-strange person wouldn’t come… “Hi, guys!” Argh. Too late. A somewhat tall girl with a tan sweatshirt and brown hair in a ponytail bounded to the seat. So this was the famed “Tdifan”. Nalyd really began to hope it was just a strange nickname, fearing for the mental state of her parents if they had truly named her such. “HI!!!” Sunshine greeted in a louder voice than necessary, making Nalyd flinch once more. “You’re really, really annoying, you know that?” Stephen criticized. Both Sunshine and Tdifan ignored him. “I’m Tdifan.” She introduced herself. “And yes, that’s really my name.” Oh, dear god. Nalyd thought, resisting the urge to slam his head on the desk. “So, I guess I’m the last person in this group!” She chirped as she sat down. “It’s great to meet you! Say, do you guys like Froot Loops?” Nalyd raised an eyebrow at this incredibly random question. Stephen placed his head in his hands, Owe gave the girl a stare, and both Matt and Sunshine enthusiastically nodded. Help, I’m surrounded by idiots, Nalyd thought to himself. Complete, utter idiots. And one thinks she’s a pixie. HELP ME. And thus was the birth of a little group of friends in Wawanawkwa Elementary. Whether they were all willing or not. Chapter 2: The 1st Grade Dance! This chapter bought to you by: Ezekielguy Nalyd Renrut woke up that morning, to hear the sound of a guitar playing. It was a nice sound. Nalyd hated it. He looked out the window and saw a tent set up. The tent cover opened and out jumped the terrible kids (Who assumed they were his friends) from his first grade class. Out they walked one by one in a straight line. Owe, Tdifan, Matt, Stephen, and the most annoying of all, Sunshine. “Hi, Nalyd! Hi!” They sang. Nalyd was very angry. VERY angry! “Matt, why did you have to wake me up with that stupid guitar of yours?” He shouted out his window. “Oh, Come on Renny!” said Sunshine cheerfully. Renny, Nalyd thought. Where did she come up with that one? “We were bored so we asked Matt to play us a song!” “Is that so?” Nalyd shouted. “Well what song did you ask him to play? ‘Cause it’s terrible!” “Feel Good Inc…” Said Matt timidly. “'DON’T ANSWER THAT!!!!!!!!!'” Nalyd screamed. “Calm down, Everyone.” Owe said softly. And everyone stopped talking. That’s when Sunshine flew up with her little pixie wings, grabbed Nalyd by his ear and took him down to his backyard. “Come on, man! Or we’ll be late to school” said Matt. Nalyd had just noticed Matt was carrying what looked like a taxidermy pig with fuzzy dice hanging from it’s neck on a string. The hooves had been replaced by big wheels that looked like they had been whipped off a jumbo jet and sticking out from under the tail were two long car-pipes, marvelous orange sparks coming out the openings. What a weirdo. When the bus arrived at Wawanakwa Elementary School, the kids took they’re seats in the classroom. “Boys and girls,” Said the shy, sweet, first grade teacher, Mrs. MClean. “We are going to have our first full day of school which means lunch. For lunch, we will have to go past the High School . I want you to be on you’re best behavior!” “Yes, Mrs. Mclean!” the students replyed at the exact same time like the sweet little angelic obedient robots they were. So, after the kids packed up for lunch, They walked through the hallway. They saw paintings that some of the older kids did. One boy, Sprinklemist tried to touch one. “Please, Sprinklemist. Don’t touch, just look.” Said Mrs. Mclean. “Oh, but, Mrs. MClean!” Sprinklemist whined. “They’re so pretty! And look at how colorful it is!” “You must try to control yourself.” Mrs. MClean said. And finally, they went past the High School class room. Nalyd and his group decided to stop to learn about High School and how what they do there is different from what they do in first grade. The teacher, Mr. Kenzen was just ending the lesson. “And don’t forget!” He said. “Tonight is the honorable High School Dance!” All of the high-schoolers cheered. “A dance?” Said Matt “That sounds like fun!” “Oh, a dance!” Said Tdifan. “I saw one of those on TV. They bring people called dates and dance with them.” “Ooh!” Said Sunshine. “Are they in L-U-V, Love?” “Uh, Sunshine…” Said Owe tapping her on the head. “You know you spelled that wrong, right?” Sunshine ignored him. “Yes,” said Tdifan. “They’re in love!” “Sunny likes to dance!” Said Sunshine. “Come on Nalyd! You and me! Tonight!” Nalyd was about to say something, but before he could, Sunshine said, in a scary low intimidating voice, “'BE THERE! OR ELSE, RENRUT'!!!!” “But, you can’t go, Sunshine!” said Owe. “It’s for High Schoolers only!” “Then we’ll all sneak in! Tonight!” Sunshine shouted. Stephen looked around for someone to go with, and realized, their was only one girl left and that was the dreaded Tdifan1234. So he turned to Owe and said “You and me, Buddy!” and grabbed him by the wrist. Now the only two standing were Matt who was strumming his guitar awkwardly and Tdifan who was grinning at him evilly. Matt looked up from his guitar and saw Tdifan. “Uh…? No! Oh, no! You can’t make me! You can’t…. AHHH!!!” And everyone laughed as Tdifan chased Matt around the lunch room and beat him up. “Okay,” Said Matt, breathing in after a life-time pumbling. “I guess I’ll go with you…” Later, that night, Nalyd came to Sunshine's house to pick her up. He had to style up his hair into a green mohawk or she'd get mad. Nalyd did'nt understand why. The moment he arrived at the house, which was a giant piece of ravioli, windows and doors included, Sunshine burst out wearing a little gown with Ragu tomatoe sauce stains all over it. "It's a Designer Pierre Von Noodle!" said the annoying little pixie as she posed for Nalyd "Whaddya think?" Nalyd shrugged. He walked Sunshine over to his tricycle and they rode over to the school. There they met Matt and Tdifan standing at the entrance. Tdifan was foaming at her mouth. "Hey, cats." Matt said to them. "She's been doin this crazy rabies thing ever since I picked her up!" "Holy Ravioli!" Said Sunshine "SHE'S GOT MEH RABIES!!!" "Um... Yeah" Said Nalyd. "Matt... Just... Said that..." Tdifan slapped Matt. "MEH!" She screamed. "MEH GUITAR!!!!!" "No..." said Matt. "It's uh... my guitar." and they all stepped into the High School gynasium. "Who are you?" Asked the gym teacher. "Were...uh... FRESHMAN!!!" said Nalyd who actually knew what a freshman was. "Young, cute, short freshman!" "Come on in!" Said the gym teacher. Waiting for them were Stephen and Owe. Owe was wearing a blonde ladie's wig and a dress with flowers. "What... The....?" said Nalyd blankly. "Well, I had to!" Stephen shouted. "Everyone would think I was Ga..." He was about to speak up untill the gym teahcer spoke from the mic. "Everyone grab you're date!" He said. "It's time for the very first couple dance!" "Ooh!" said Sunshine as she dragged Nalyd down to the dance floor. Nalyd screamed. "NO! NO! BAD SUNSHINE!!!!! BAD!!!!" Tdifan grinned deviously at Matt. "No! Oh no! No!" After the dance, the dates said goodbye to eachother, except for Tdifan who slapped Matt. "Well, Renny!" said Sunshine. "See you 'round." And she kissed him on the cheek causing him to throw up. He was appcent at school the next day. ~End Chapter 1 Chapter 3: When Friends Collide This chapter is brought to you by: Nalyd Renrut After a year in America and a month in the first grade, Nalyd had grown used to his new surroundings, except his friends. Bunch of crazy idiots, he’d think to himself everyday as he’d get dressed for school. Matt was always outside Nalyd’s house playing the guitar. Nalyd would walk out the door and see Matt standing in front of Nalyd’s house. “Nalyd?” Matt would say when Nalyd got outside. “You live here? Wow! What a coincidence!” Every morning. Then Sunshine would jump out of a bush and scare Nalyd until he’d wet himself, at which point he’d need to go back inside, change, and return. “Nalyd?” Matt would repeat. Sunshine would proceed to throws flowers at Nalyd that she got from his mother’s garden. After school Nalyd would have to replant those flowers. On the bus Nalyd would sit crammed between Sunshine and Matt who sung “Wheels on the Bus” horribly out of key; due to an overdose of sugary cereal. Nalyd would walk into class and learn; or at least he’d try to. Sunshine and Matt continuously passed him notes reading “Hi” and “Hey Renny” and “Why do you keep throwing our notes away? :( ” Sometimes Ms. McClean would keep Nalyd after school because of passing notes. Matt and Sunshine would wait outside making Nalyd “mud pies” and refusing to let him go home before taste-testing each one. Nalyd hated everyday of it. One day, Nalyd’s mother came into his room with a letter. “Dear Nalyd,” Nalyd read aloud, “How have you been? We all miss you over here in England. In fact, we decided to come to America and visit this Saturday! Your friend back home, Charles!” Nalyd jumped up and down excitedly. “Mom! Charles and the guys are coming to town!” “But Nalyd, dear,” his mother interrupted, “Sunshine and Matt are coming over that day.” Nalyd froze and passed out. Finally, Saturday came. Sunshine and Matt waited outside Nalyd’s house, as he never allowed them inside. Nalyd sighed and marched outside. Matt ran up to Nalyd and clung to Nalyd’s head. “What are you doing, dare I ask?” Nalyd asked. “Quiet, Nalyd!” Sunshine scolded. There was a brief silence followed by Matt omitting a high-pitched screech. “Yay!” Sunshine cheered. “What?” Nalyd shouted. “What’s going on?” Sunshine and Matt rolled their eyes. “You’re such a square, Nalyd,” Matt said. Nalyd stared at them confused, while Matt and Sunshine stared back. “You guys wanna play hide and seek?” Nalyd asked. Matt and Sunshine nodded excitedly. “Okay, you guys go hide, and I’ll count to a bigillion!” “Wow, Nalyd,” Matt commented. “We know bigillion isn’t a number. Just count to a gillion!” Matt and Sunshine ran away to hide. Nalyd shook his head and prepared for Charles and his old friends from England. An hour later, a ring at the door signified Nalyd’s friends’ arrival. Nalyd opened the door and saw Charles, Sam, and Ethan standing at the door. “Nalyd!” The said in unison. The four friends hugged and went into the backyard. “Nalyd, how are you, sir?” Charles asked. “Very good, old bean and you?” Nalyd asked. The four continued in their upper-class small talk until they saw something in the sand box. It was rainbow colored and covered in sand. “Good heavens, what is that?” Sam asked terrified. The thing started emerging from the sand. “Nalyd! You found me!” Sunshine exclaimed as she shook the sand off herself. She stared at Charles, Sam, and Ethan. “Wow! It’s like a square convention! Matt, get over here!” Matt jumped out of Sam’s sweater vest and held out a stuffed pig. “It’s a pig,” Matt said, “I’m gonna be a taxoderminist!” Nalyd stared in horror as Sunshine and Matt destroyed his reputation. “Well, Nalyd,” Charles said, “It seems that these friends of yours are proof enough, you are a total loser now!” Charles, Sam, and Ethan laughed and walked away. Nalyd glared at Matt and Sunshine. They held out the stuffed pig to Nalyd, but ran away when they heard the ice cream truck. The following Monday, Sunshine and Matt stood outside Nalyd’s house. They waited, and waited more. They grew impatient and left, but returned with a bowl of salsa. Soon they realized Nalyd wasn’t coming so they decided to throw rocks at his window. One crashed through and they heard Nalyd scream in pain, so they ran to school. “Where’s Nalyd?” Tdifan asked concerned. “Yeah, where is the dork?” Stephen asked. “He wouldn’t come outside!” Matt exclaimed. “Which is really weird because usually he comes outside, goes back inside, then comes back outside!” Sunshine moped. “I couldn’t jump out of bushes and scare him. I jumped out and scared an elderly woman instead.” “Wouldn’t that be Nalyd’s mother?” Tdifan asked, even more concerned. “I don’t know probably,” Sunshine said. “Why not go to his house after school and see what’s wrong?” Owe suggested. The group nodded, as if mesmerized. Matt, Tdifan, Owe, and Stephen stood outside Nalyd’s house as Sunshine boldly walked in. None of them had ever been inside Nalyd’s house. The group heard slamming and shouting sounds and Sunshine walked out a calm as could be. Matt stepped forward. “So?” “It was really weird in there!” Sunshine explained, “There were lots of open circuits. I was so tempted to stick a fork in the wall, so I could be electrocuted. That’s what my mom said would happen, anyway. And I always wondered hat being electrocuted was like! All the circuits at home are filled with cement.” The group stared. “No!” Tdifan shouted. “Nalyd! How is he?” “Oh,” Sunshine said, no longer confused. “His door was locked. He wouldn’t let me in! I said please like thirty times.” “What about the axe I gave you in case you had any problems?” Stephen asked. “Oh that? I started destroying the door but his mom came up and started shouting something about a lawsuit and destruction of private property. She gave me a cookie in exchange for me promising to never return!” Sunshine held the cookie up proudly. “But I had my fingers crossed!” She chomped down on the cookie. Owe shook his head in disappointment. He marched inside and upstairs. He knocked on Nalyd’s. Nalyd could tell by the silence that followed that it was Owe. Nalyd opened the door and Owe stepped in. “Nalyd, I know you’re upset. Tell me what’s wrong.” Calmly, Nalyd explained the vents of Saturday’s play date. “Interesting,” Owe said. He thought about what Nalyd had said. “Now Nalyd, consider this. Think of who left you because of your friends. Think of who was trying to help you. Think about the fact that those jerks will never see you again.” Nalyd sat up. “You’re right Owe.” Nalyd hugged Owe. Owe walked outside to the group. “So?” Matt asked. Owe shrugged. “Sunshine was right. Lots of electrical circuits.” ~End of Chapter 3 Chapter 4: The Substitute Teacher This chapter is brought to you by: Tdifan1234 How could I have caught rabies? ''Miss MaClean thought. ''Could it have been from one of the kids? She thought back earlier that day and remembered that Tdifan and Sunshine were acting rather strange and bit her arm. She sighed and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Hi. Mr. Charlie? It's Christin. Can you fill in for me tomorrow as First grade teacher at Wawanakwa Elementary? I seem to have caught rabies!" said Miss MaClean over the phone. "Whatever. Just don't give me rabies!" the mysterious voice on the other line said. "Thank you! Good luck tomorrow!" Miss MaClean hung up the phone, groaned, and went to bed. The next morning, Nalyd woke up to his usual wake up call. Matt and Sunshine were outside singing a song and throwing flowers again. ''Ugh, What will it take for them to stop?!?! ''Nalyd thought. (WORK IN PROGRESS.)